Semiconductor light emitting devices, which obtain white light by combining an LED (Light Emitting Diode) chip with a fluorescent material layer, are known. Such a chip emits light also from the side face thereof. To suppress chromaticity shift, it is necessary to consider light emitted from the chip side face during the design.